Imprégna-quoi ?
by NinaStories
Summary: On a tous déjà eu le coeur brisé. Certains plus que d'autres. Je fais partie de celles qui pensent qu'une fois est largement suffisant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller m'isoler quelque part où rien ne me reliera à de mauvais souvenirs. Même si ce n'est que pour un court moment.
1. La Push

_Note__ : Les personnages sont de __**Stephenie Meyer **__exceptés __**Adenora Reyes**__, __**Bessie Bayle **__et __**Zahra Alyn**__. _

_**Jacob **__n'est jamais tombé amoureux de __**Bella **__et celle-ci n'a pas mis __**Renesmée**__ au monde. Quand à __**Paul**__, il ne s'est pas imprégné de __**Rachel**__._

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ose espérer que vous apprécierez tout de même._

XX

**La Push**

Mon histoire est des plus banales. Une jeune fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle pense être l'homme de sa vie, mais qui au final ne l'est pas. Evidemment, ça ne se passe jamais comme on l'aurait espérer. Ma meilleure amie Bessie, que je considère comme ma soeur, a toujours eu plus de courage que moi pour ça. A chacune de ses défaites, elle en est ressortie plus forte, et je l'admirais pour ça. Bon pour son physique aussi pour tout vous dire. Elle avait une peau métissée sans défauts, des yeux verts d'eau à faire pâlir n'importe quels hommes sur Terre, de longs cheveux bruns lisses et une taille correcte. Un vrai mannequin en soi. Quant à moi j'étais on peut plus banale, encore une fois. Une peau légèrement hâlée, des yeux verts-marrons, des cheveux longs bruns ondulés et légèrement plus grande que mon amie. La seule chose dont j'étais à peu près fière était mes longues jambes. M'enfin, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser que Bessie et moi étions en route pour Washington. La Push précisément. Il paraîtrait que c'est "maaaaagnifique, tu vas adorer !" selon ma soeur de coeur. Son père était américain alors celle-ci avais eu l'occasion de voyager et connaissais pas mal de recoins contrairement à moi. Seulement, je HAIS les surprises ! C'est vrai quoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de ne PAS savoir ? Ces trucs-là me rendent totalement folle. Oui, je suis de celles qui lisent la dernière page d'un bouquin avant de le commencer, oui je cherche tous les spoilers possible concernant une série avant de l'a regardé ET ALORS ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi une folle pour autant ? Peut-être un petit peu, mais c'est tout ! Perdue dans mes réflexions, je sentis la voiture s'arrêté. Enfin ! Je vais ENFIN découvrir cet endroit de malheur ! Je sortis du taxi, et la première chose que je vis fût le temps. Horrible. Mais où étais-je tombé ? Le ciel allais me tomber sur la tête c'était certain. Je ramenais mes yeux vers la terre ferme, oui c'est bien le cas de le dire, il n'y avait vraiment QUE de la terre. Bref passons.. Devant nous se tenais une petite auberge et pour ce qui était des alentours, il y avait des arbres, des arbres et euh attendez mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose-là ? Ah mais oui encore un arbre ! Je dirigeais mon regard furieux sur Bessie, était-elle en train de me faire une blague ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de redécouvrir la nature, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Mais nooon, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

Elle mit son bras sur mon épaule et me dirigea vers la fameuse auberge. Oh misère j'ai peur, mon Dieu aidez-moi par pitié ! Bessie eu la bonne idée de me laisser ouvrir la porte en première, sûrement avait-elle peur que je m'enfuis dans l'autre sens. Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Le décor de l'auberge était assez simple, peu chargé. Je devais avouer que sa avait un léger charme. Je dis bien léger. Derrière le comptoir se tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui nous accueillis avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle était extrêmement belle malgré les cicatrices qui ornaient la moitié de son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, des yeux noirs eux aussi, une peau mate et une taille moyenne. Sa beauté me faisait penser à celle de Pocahontas.. Oui oui je sais c'est un dessin animé et alors ?

- Bienvenue à vous, je suis Emily c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant votre séjour.

Nous la saluâmes à notre tour, Bessie joyeusement et moi plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

- Je m'excuse d'avance si tout n'est pas parfait mais vous êtes mes premières clientes.. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de monde par ici.

- A cause du mauvais temps peut-être.. Marmonnais-je.

Elle nous fît monter un escalier et nous mena devant une porte.

- Voici votre chambre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

- C'est parfait, merci, répondis Bessie avec un sourire.

- Je vous laisse vous installez et déballez vos affaires.

J'attendis quelques minutes, histoire d'être certaine qu'Emily était bien descendue, pour pouvoir égorger ma chère et tendre amie ici présente, sans que la gérante de l'auberge ne puisse m'entendre et qu'elle n'appelle la police bien trop tôt. Quoi ? Bon d'accooord, je l'égorgerais paaas. Mais c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule dans ce trou à rats.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demandais-je en me retournant furieuse vers elle.

- Ecoutes, ne juges pas trop vite d'accord ? Tu n'as encore rien vue.

- Vue quoi ? Les différentes formes d'arbres ? Je pense avoir déjà fait le tour je t'assure.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Bessie sérieusement.

- Je suis plus très sûre.. Répondis-je avec une grimace.

Je reçus un coussin comme réponse de sa part. Ah elle voulait la guerre ? Elle allait l'avoir ! Je lui renvoya le coussin à mon tour et s'ensuivis une bataille acharnée.

XX

Après avoir remportée fièrement la bataille nous descendîmes retrouver Emily. Il était bientôt 13h et mon ventre commencait à réclamer famine.

- Ah vous voilà ! J'avais pensé que vous pourriez vous joindre à nous pour midi ? Je vous présenterais mon fiancé et ses amis par la même occasion, ils pourraient vous faire découvrir quelques recoins de la Push.

- Avec joie, répondis Bessie.

Parle pour toi traîtresse ! Sur ces belles paroles, nous sortîmes toutes les trois, Emily essaya de fermer la porte mais la serrure était comme bloquée. J'essaya à mon tour de l'aider, avec ma force de moineau hein, jusqu'à ce que je sente Bessie me tirer le tee-shirt comme une folle plusieurs fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Agacée, je me retourna pour lui demander la raison de tout sa, mais tout ce que je vis, fût sa bouche à moitié ouverte, fixant un point à l'horizon. Intriguée, je me mis donc à regarder à mon tour, et je compris alors la réaction de mon amie. Sept garçons se tenaient devant nous, seulement affublés d'un short. Ils avaient tous les mêmes caractéristiques. Musclés, une peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs, ainsi que leurs yeux. Je me sentais mal pour Bessie qui n'avait pas réussie à rester calme devant ce spectacle. Quoique.. C'était jouissif pour moi qu'elle s'humilie de cette façon, je lui rappelerais la scène avec grand plaisir avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir en une journée. Et hum ! Sur cette pensée, je continuais de détailler ces fameuses personnes, lorsque mes yeux furent attirés par deux prunelles noires qui me détaillaient intensément. J'avais l'impression d'entrevoir des milliards de sentiments différents : du ravissement, de la passion, de l'appréhension, de l'angoisse, de l'adoration.. C'était.. Bizarre. Je me sentais, irrésistiblement attirée par lui, je mourrais de chaud, mon coeur battait comme jamais, et j'avais l'impression que la seule chose qui m'apaiserais serais d'être la plus proche de lui possible. S'en étais vraiment flippant, je décidais donc de tout faire pour rester éloigner de lui. Après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Je fis un pas à reculon, bien décidé à rester loin de cet inconnu. Dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'un des hommes étaient venu porter secours à notre hôte, pour la fameuse serrure. Il l'a tenait maintenant dans ses bras et l'a regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie. Flippant.. Enfin.. Elle nous le présenta comme son fiancé.

- Les garçons, présenter vous à nos invités, dit-elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'Emily était comme leur mère. Qu'ils se presentent ? Ok mais il est hors de question que je m'en approche. J'ai rien contre eux mais l'autre là, il me fais me sentir bizarre et j'aime pas du tout ça. Ils commencèrent à se présenter et je remarqua que certains avaient des noms euh.. Intéressant.. Quil ? Embry ? Pourquoi pas, après tout Mariah Carey a bien appelé son fils Moroccan* et Beyonce et sa Blue Ivy.. Que Dieu aide ces pauvres petites créatures ! Le reste des garçons avaient des prénoms normaux, Seth, Paul, Jared et enfin Jacob, celui que je comptais bien éviter tout au long de mon séjour.

XX

* Pour celles qui ne le savaient pas, oui Mariah Carey à bien donner à son fils le prénom de Moroccan parce que son mari l'aurais demandé en mariage dans son salon marocain.. Logique n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Team Jacob

**Review**

**Nicky : Merci pour tes encouragements sa me fais vraiment plaisir ! XOXO**

**Calypso005 : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce début, voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant !**

* * *

**Team Jacob**

- Sa ne vous dérange pas de marcher ? Nous habitons tout près, demanda Emily.

- Non pas de soucis, on a l'habitude, répondis ma grande soeur.

C'était vrai. Combien de fois étions-nous rentrées à pieds parce que les transports étaient arrêtés. Emily et son fiancé Sam ouvraient la marche, tandis que les autres musclors suivaient. Quant à moi je fis en sorte que Bessie et moi soyons assez éloignés d'eux. J'observais les alentours, histoire de découvrir de nouvelles merveilles dont m'avais parlé mon amie, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée d'endroit. Mais aïe ! Pourquoi elle me fout des coups de coude ? Je fronça les sourcils comme pour lui poser une question muette.

- Hey ! T'as remarqué le gars là-bas ? Il fait que te regarder !

- Hum, grognais-je.

- Quoi.. ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

- Pas mon genre.

- T'es vraiment difficile !

- Je sais, dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions devant la maison d'Emily et de Sam. Définitivement pas mon genre. Mais qu'est-ce qui était mon genre ici ? J'étais une fille de la ville moi, pas de la campagne ! Bon ok c'était pas vraiment la campagne, mais pour moi c'était comme si ! Tout le monde entra et je vis que Jacob était resté tenir la porte, comme si on savais pas l'ouvrir.. Bessie passa en lui adressant un sourire, mais je vis que ses yeux étaient focalisés sur ma personne. Ma température commença à monter légèrement, et mon coeur s'emballa à son tour. Je vis Jacob sourire et me précipita à l'intérieur le regard baissé vers le sol. Je crois que je deviens définitivement folle, j'ai cru entendre un grognement lorsque je suis passée comme une furie. Comme si Jacob grognait, non mais n'importe quoi.

- On va aider Emily en cuisine ? Proposa Bessie.

- Avec grand plaisir !

J'étais vraiment prête à tout pour échapper aux regards incessants de Jacob sur moi, et à mes réactions vraiment, vraiment pas normales. Dans la cuisine, Emily avais disposé des dizaines et dizaines de plats différents.

- On peut t'aider ? Demandais-je à Emily.

- Oh non merci c'est gentil, le repas est déjà prêt, j'ai juste à déposer les plats sur la table.

- Laisse, on va le faire, proposa Bessie.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Cette femme avait vraiment l'air d'être un ange. Je doutais que qui que ce soit puisse l'a détesté ! Tout à coup, une nouvelle arrivante se glissa dans la cuisine. Encore plus belle qu'Emily. Des cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux noirs bien évidemment et une magnifique peau bronzée. Elle passa devant nous sans nous adresser le moindre regard. Oula.. Je sens que ma Bessie ne va pas l'aimer du tout.

- Bonjour Leah.

La fameuse Leah s'arrêta, lui lança un regard meurtrier puis monta à l'étage. Ohoh ! Quelqu'un déteste vraiment Emily ! C'est sur cette pensée que je partis dans le salon déposer les plats. Je contemplais tous les mets qu'avaient faits Emily, il y'en avais énormément, mais bon j'avais l'habitude avec ma mère qui cuisinait toujours pour vingt elle aussi.. Un plat retira particulièrement mon attention. Du riz avec du poulet au curry et du lait de coco. Mon plat préféré.

- Heey ! Ton repas préféré ! cria Bessie en me regardant.

Mais pourquoi elle crie ? Personne n'a besoin de savoir sa !

- Ahh c'est bon à savoir ça, n'est-ce pas Jake ? Rigola Paul.

Je n'ai absolument au-cune mémoire, mais en ce qui concerne les prénoms je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes bizarrement. Hey mais pourquoi il parle de moi ce crétin ? J'haussa un sourcil en regardant Bessie qui elle avait l'air ravie. Evidemment ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que j'oublie mon histoire passée avec quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que je ne comptais pas ré avoir une histoire. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tout le monde commença à s'installer, Bessie se retrouva à ma droite et Jacob en face de moi. Il me déshabillait littéralement du regard et je vis qu'il respirait rapidement. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'étais à moitié tortillée sur ma chaise. Je devais ressembler à une anguille.. Mais qu'il arrête ça ! Heureusement, Emily nous servis nos plats et attira l'attention de Jacob ailleurs.

* * *

Je me mis à contempler la table, très intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Puis remarqua que toutes les assiettes étaient vides. Par habitude, je commença à débarrasser les assiettes et couverts et je vis Bessie en faire de même. Quand celle-ci arriva à hauteur de Jacob, elle fit demi-tour et parti dans la cuisine déposer ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Dites-moi que je rêve ? Elle ne vient pas du tout de le faire exprès pas vrai ? En attendant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser son assiette à Jacob alors que j'avais pris toutes les autres. Ça allait sembler suspect. Je me dirigea vers lui, tandis la main pour attraper son assiette, sauf qu'il en fît de même et nos mains se touchèrent. Très brièvement certes, mais j'en eu des frissons. Je fis comme si de rien était et rejoignis Bessie dans la cuisine. Oh celle-là !

- Alors il t'a parlé ? Demanda-t-elle euphorique.

Je pris soin de l'ignorer. Elle était supposé être dans ma team pas dans celle de Jacob ! Non mais sérieusement où va le Monde ? Je repartis dans le salon en continuant de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Embry.

- Oui, répondis-je précipitamment.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Vous êtes arrivés i peine quelques heures et vous êtes déjà occuper ? Dis sceptiquement Seth.

- Et bien oui, que veux-tu, Bessie est énormément demandé !

- Mais je peux annuler mes plans, intervins la dite traîtresse.

- Nooon ! Nooon, tu m'as dit que c'était très important pour toi ! Répliquais-je en faisant de gros yeux.

- Je peux toujours reporter, me nargua-t-elle.

- Alors c'est parfait, on va vous faire découvrir un peu la Push, trancha Jared.

C'est une impression ou ils sont tous ligués contre moi ici ? Team Jacob : 9/Team Adenora : 0.

Je suis foutue.


	3. Une Alliée

**Review**

**Tia 63 : Oui je confirme ! Jacob va en baver, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui )**

**Hmy : Adenora est une femme qui a beaucoup souffert auparavant, donc ses sentiments pour Jacob sont très dur à accepter pour elle, mais l'imprégnation n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut éviter, donc ça va prendre un peu de temps =) **

* * *

**Une alliée**

Après le délicieux repas d'Emily, Bessie et moi étions retournés à l'auberge nous reposer à cause du décalage horaire.

- On met un réveil pour 18h, sa nous laisse un peu de marge pour nous préparer pour la soirée, dis Bessie.

- Hm, grognais-je en réponse.

J'ouvris un oeil, puis deux et pris mon portable pour vérifier l'heure : 17h. J'essaya de me rendormir, mais sans succès. Je garda tout de même mes yeux fermés avec espoir de repartir dans les bras de Morphée encore un peu. Au bout d'un long moment qui me parût interminable, j'entendis le réveil sonner et Bessie l'éteindre cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. J'étais toujours la première à éteindre le réveil d'habitude, alors peut-être allait-elle croire que j'étais profondément endormie et me laisser "dormir" tranquillement pour ne pas aller à cette stupide soirée.

- Allez lève-toi, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

- Comment tu m'as grillée ? Sursautais-je les yeux grands ouverts à présent.

- Tu viens de le faire.

- Humpfffff ! Grognais-je la tête dans l'oreiller.

Je me leva sans grand enthousiasme pour aller me préparer et paraître ne serais-ce que potable dans cette ville de Dieux et Déesses Grecques. Ok aucun rapport avec leurs origines je sais.

* * *

20h. J'avais tout essayée. Avoir mal au ventre, me tordre "malencontreusement" la cheville, pleurer comme un bébé et même le coup du jemesuisfaitepiquéeparlamêmearaignéequePeterParker * ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais foutue, une fois de plus.

- Allez fais pas cette tête, tout vas bien se passer.

- Sa c'est toi qui le dis !

- Adenora Reyes vous allez me faire le plaisir de cesser ces enfantillages et de descendre tout de suite !

- Oui mamaaan.. Marmonnais-je.

Paul et Jacob nous attendaient en souriant, ils avaient enfilé un tee-shirt pour l'occasion. Au moins je n'aurais pas à calmer Bessie et ses ardeurs cette fois !

- Alors prête à passer la soirée en compagnie de mâles au physique parfait ? Demanda Paul.

J'haussa un sourcil.

- Ah ! Alors il y aura d'autres garçons que vous ? Demandais-je.

- T'es une marrante toi ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Je lui offris un sourire forcé pour toute réponse. Ce mec avait l'air d'être l'un des pires machos de l'Univers, tout ce que j'aime ! C'était certain qu'on allait s'a-do-ré ! Nous sortîmes tous les quatre, Bessie pris Paul par le bras en souriant et me laissa en arrière avec Jacob. Sérieusement ?

- Arrête sa, me dis Jacob d'un coup.

- Hein ? Sursautais-je.

- Ce que tu fais là !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je décontenancée.

- Ta bouche ! Ce que tu fais avec ta bouche !

- Oh..

Explication : Je me mords les lèvres quelques fois.

- Tu fais sa souvent tu sais ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Oh si !

- Tu crois me connaître peut-être ?

- Tu fronçes les sourcils lorsque tu es contrariée, tu te mords la lèvre quand tu es nerveuse, tu croises les bras quand tu te sens mal, tu fais la moue lorsque tu boudes, tu observes les étoiles dans le ciel..

- Wow, wow, wow ! Comment tu sais ça ? Le coupais-je.

- L'intuition, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- T'es consciente que sa fait plus de cinq minutes que tu m'adresses la parole ?

Je me pinça les lèvres. Non, je n'avais pas remarquée ! Il ria légèrement, fier de m'avoir piéger mais je lui lança un regard noir qui le calma instantanément.

- Ah enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! On commençait à croire que vous faisiez un plan à quatre. Commenta Embry.

Je releva un sourcil.

- C'est petit.. Même pour toi Embry ! Répliquais-je.

Tout le groupe de musclors se mirent à rire et à taquiner Embry sur le fait de se faire remettre en place par une fille. Machistes. Je jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Nous étions près d'une forêt et les machistes avaient fait un genre de feu de camp. L'endroit était beau, je devais l'admettre.

- Tu viens ? M'interpella ma sœur déjà assise.

Ils s'étaient tous assis sur des troncs d'arbres, me laissant une place de libre entre Bessie et.. Suspense et roulements de tambour.. Jacob évidemment ! Youpiiiii ! Je soupira intérieurement, prête à baisser les bras, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. C'était la fameuse Leah. Elle me regarda, puis dirigea son regard sur la place vacante entre Bessie et Jacob et me reregarda. Mon malaise était si évident que ça ? Je me mordilla la lèvre, gênée. La jeune femme me souris légèrement, puis alla s'installer aux côtés de Jacob, ce qui me permis de me placer à côté d'elle et de Bessie au même moment. Leah, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te le revaudrais, c'est promis. Après ça, il y eu un long silence, comme si personne ne s'y attendais de sa part.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas mangé, nous prévins Seth.

Je crois qu'il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère..

- Attendez. Avec tout ce que vous avez enfourné ce midi, vous allez quand même manger ce soir ? Questionnais-je.

- Evidemment ! Ria Jared.

- Mais où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Dans nos muscles, répondis Paul avec un clin d'œil.

J'haussa un sourcil. Quel crétin celui-là.

- Si seulement sa pouvait atteindre dans ton cerveau, soupirais-je.

J'entendis Jacob rire et sentit mon cœur s'accélérer. Sale traître de coeur.

- Je t'aime bien Nora, mais ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, m'avertis le macho.

- Nora ? Chance ? Répétais-je éberluée.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Paul.

- Je déteste, grinçais-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Comme c'est dommage..

Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge nous rappela que nous n'étions pas seul au Monde. Ouhhh ! Jalouse ma petite Bessie ?

- Qui veut des marshmallows ? Demanda Embry.

- Oh moi ! Répondis Bessie.

* * *

Après nous être empiffré de marshmallows et hot dog fait maison, les garçons nous proposèrent d'aller faire un tour, ce qu'on s'empressa d'accepter, histoire de perdre toutes ces calories. Bessie se mit en tête avec Paul, Quil et Jared. Derrière eux suivaient Seth et Embry, puis il ne resta plus que Leah, Jacob et moi.

- Euh.. On devrait peut-être les suivre, suggérais-je en me levant.

Leah me sourit et se leva à son tour. Resta plus que Jacob qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Je regarda Leah ne sachant pas quoi faire mais elle me répondis en haussant les épaules.

- Laisse, dit-elle.

Nous commençâmes à marcher pour rejoindre les autres, laissant un Jacob dans la Lune derrière nous.

- Dis-moi, comment une fille comme toi à bien pu atterrir dans ce trou paumé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et toi, dis-moi, comment une fille comme toi à bien pu atterrir avec ses boulets ? Répliquais-je.

- Je t'aime bien toi ! Dit-elle en riant.

* * *

*Référence à Spiderman


	4. Le Feu De Camp

**Review**

**Nicky : Haha ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ! XOXO**

Me voilà de retouuuuuur ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps, je m'en excuse.. =S J'espère tout de même que la suite vous plaîra ! Dîtes m'en des nouvelles ! Bisous, bisous !

* * *

**Le feu de camp**

Ma soirée d'hier soir s'était terminée aux bras de Leah qui allait finir par remplacer ma Bessie ,si celle-ci continuait ses plans foireux ! J'avais tout de même la nette impression que personne ne pouvait supporter ma nouvelle amie. Ce qui, je devais l'avouer, me rendait encore plus fière de moi. Et oui, Leah = pas de garçons autour de moi ! Aucun ! Zéro ! Nada ! Walou ! Nicht ! Kein ! Enfin vous avez compris le concept. Ah.. Qu'est-ce que je m'aime parfo..

- Tu as été exécrable hier soir ! Me hurla Bessie en faisant les cents pas dans notre minuscule chambre.

- Hein ? Répondis-je complètement à l'ouest.

- Oui ! Et ne fais pas semblant de ne rien comprendre ! Ce soir tu vas aller les voir et tu iras te faire pardonner !

- Tss (Non je ne tchip pas je vous rassure tout de suite) ! Alors là tu REVES (Sorry les accents et les majuscules c'est trop pour moi..).

Mon ancienne meilleure amie s'arrêta net, me darda de son regard noir pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer. Elle le prit en main et son regard mauvais se transforma aussitôt en un sourire sournois. Oh oh..

- Les garçons nous invitent à un feu de camp ce soir. Ce sera parfait pour t'excuser.

- Les garçons ? Repris-je hébétée. J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu fais « ami ami » avec les gens que je n'aime pas ?

- Oh arrête ! Tu ne les connais même pas !

- Visiblement c'est moi que tu ne connais pas si tu crois que je vais faire quoique ce soit.

Elle releva les yeux de son téléphone et me lança un regard de défi.

- Tu veux parier ?

Je pencha la tête sur la droite, le sourire aux lèvres attendant son attaque.

- Sache que si tu ne viens pas t'excuser ce soir, je te planquerais ton joli lisseur que voilà, dit-elle en tenant l'objet interdit.

Inutile de vous préciser que mon sourire retomba aussitôt. Tout un mois sans lisseur ? Je ne veux même pas l'envisager.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?

- Là c'est toi qui me connais mal Adenora !

- C'est bon t'as gagné je viendrais, soufflais-je.

- Super ! Dit-elle toute enjouée, mon GHD* toujours en main.

- Rends le moi maintenant !

Ce qu'elle fit avec un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

- Oh mon bébé elle t'a fait du mal ? Tu peux me le dire, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Elle est méchante tata Bessie hein ? Murmurais-je à mon trésor.

Mon EX meilleure amie roula ses yeux sous ce spectacle ô combien attendrissant.

* * *

- Allez dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! Tu veux t'excuser pour sa aussi ? Me pressa mon ancienne amie dont le prénom commence par un B.

- Ouiii deux minutes !

Je m'observa dans le miroir une dernière fois, remis une touche de gloss et partis chercher mon sac à main pour rejoindre la traîtresse qui m'attendait en bas.

- C'est bon on peut y aller.

- Tu sais où tu vas au moins ? La questionnais-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée de l'auberge que Bessie ouvra pour en sortir la première et moi en suivant.

- Mais ouiiii ! Les garçons m'ont expliqué comment s'y rendre.

- Si ils étaient aussi parfaits que sa « tes garçons » il serait venu nous chercher, dis-je le dos tourné à Bessie, fermant la porte avec les clés qu'Emily nous avais donné.

J'entendis soudainement un léger rire d'homme derrière moi et me retourna pour me heurter à Embry.

- Salut, dit-il en riant toujours.

- Euh.. Salut, répondis-je gênée.

Super ! Je vais devoir aussi m'excuser pour sa maintenant !

* * *

Le trajet fût trop court à mon goût. Okkkk ! Ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ?

J'avais l'impression d'assister à la même scène qu'hier soir sauf que Leah était déjà installer et qu'il y avait un homme en fauteuil roulant placé derrière le feu, à l'opposé du groupe.

- Nous vous attendions, commença l'inconnu. Assied toi à côté de Jacob.

Je fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'il emploie le pronom personnel à la 1ere personne (du singulier aussi non ? -'), lorsque j'aperçus Bessie assise comme si de rien était, entre Paul et Quil. Et moi qui étais resté planter là comme une idiote tout ce temps ! Euh.. Pause. Magnéto.

M'installer à côté de Jacob ? Ben voyons. Ils veulent jouer à ça ? Très bien. Je me dirigea vers Leah, l'empoigna avec mon bras et l'emmena avec moi jusqu'aux côtés de Jacob. Ils croyaient tout de même pas que j'allais acquiescer sans rien dire ! A peine assise, j'entendis Bessie se racler la gorge pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je soupira et me leva pour commencer mon speech.

- Avant de commencer quoique ce soit, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir à votre égard. Et aussi pour tout à l'heure Embry. Fis-je avec un sourire forcé en me rassoyant.

- Oh on te pardonne ! Surtout que tu dois nous trouver irrésistible puisque tu es revenue ce soir, commenta le machiste du groupe (Paul).

Je me retourna vers ma droite pour lui envoyer un sourire doublement forcé, ce qui le fit rire ou plutôt dirais-je aboyer comme un toutou vu le son qui se dégager de sa gorge de crétin.

- Alors ? Comment elle t'a eu ? Me susurra Leah.

- Pff par la ruse, boudais-je. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hm ces feux de camps sont comme qui dirais « obligatoire » pour nous. Et puis j'allais pas te laisser seule avec eux.

- Tu vas décidemment prendre la place de Bessie si tu continues, continuai-je en souriant pour de vrai cette fois.

Mon regard se reporta sur l'homme inconnu qui venait de se racler la gorge.

- Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard. Car au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers, commença-t-il.

- Euh c'est qui les Quileute ? Murmurais-je à mon amie.

- C'est nous, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, le regard perdu.

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

* * *

Je n'avais absolument RIEN compris ! Non mais on est où là sérieux ? Dans une secte ? Les sang-froids ? Les loups ? Pourquoi pas Ryûk* tant qu'on y est ? On se croirait dans un mauvais –TRES mauvais- film d'horreur. Mais si encore sa s'était arrêter là ! Mais non évidemment. Depuis le début du récit, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde guettaient ma réaction. Comme si j'allais me lever à la fin et applaudir ! Rassurez moi, c'est un cauchemar hein ?

* * *

* Marque de mon lisseur chéri

* Nom d'un Dieu de la Mort dans le meilleur manga du Monde « Death Note ».


End file.
